The Wrong Redhead
by Wolvmbm
Summary: <html><head></head>A mistake landing helps Amy realize her Doctor has left, and this time, she won't be the girl who waited.</html>
1. Chapter 1

-Updated! Trying to adjust to the new story lines and characterization!

I've decided before writing a full on Doctor Who fic to test the waters with short fic, maybe a few chappies. Let me know how it goes.

* * *

><p>Red hair flew in her face before she angrily brushed it out of her way. She folded her arms and huffed. It was the middle of a wintry night and she hadn't brought a sweater. Rory laid sound asleep in their bedroom and their adopted baby Pandora, rested in her crib, staying asleep for what she hoped was for the night.<p>

"He is so going to get it," she muttered to herself. A blue police box faded into view behind her. She turned around at the light humming sound, seeming almost soothing to her, yet irritating at the same time.

Amy Pond wasted no time as she banged on the blue door to the TARDIS entrance. The door opened.

"Well come on Donna...oh this is no good," the patron inside said.

Amy's eyes widened at the site. He looked nothing like he did after the Utah space incident.

The Tenth Doctor quickly closed the door, before the persistent Amy pounded on the door once more.

The Doctor groaned while reopening the door again. "Oh what is it?"

Amy looked slightly startled. "Is the doctor in?" She felt ridiculous asking, as if the police box was a hotel for wandering men wearing converse sneakers and suspenders.

"Uh..." the doctor replied hesitantly. "Sorry, wrong police box." He attempted to close the door again before Amy stepped forward, putting half of her body in the doorway, preventing it's closure.

"There can't be too many flying police boxes in the UK. Now you're going to tell me where is my Doctor?"

The Tenth Doctor looked surprised. "You're Scottish!"

"So are you!" she stuttered, sidetracked. "But that's not the point."

"Oh no of course it isn't." He paused. "Mind telling me what is?"

Amy crossed her arms again. "A raggedy Doctor in a flying blue police box came to me when I was seven. He left me for twelve years then come back, then left again for two years but came back before my wedding. Then on and off again we traveled, we waited, traveled, and waited...but he promised," she concluded giving the man a stern look. "He'd promised he'd come back," Amy ended defiantly. "He promised."

The Tenth Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and quickly scanned Amy, flashing the blue light in her eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing pointing that thing at me?"

"Well, you seem to be telling the truth and pose no underlying threat," he defended putting his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, I had to take precaution. Gingers are particularly scary. Trust me, I know."

Amy hit his shoulder.

"Ow, see?" The Doctor rubbed the sore spot.

"So are you going to tell me," she asked, "or are we just going to bicker out here in the middle of the night, in the freezing cold, in between the TARDIS?"

"If we were halfway around the world, it'd be noon over there, and I'm sure it wouldn't be as cold, however we could still be in the same hemisphere, meaning we're in the same seasonal pattern, inferring that it would likewise be cold there as well. If we were in say, Australia, it would be significantly warmer and you'd be referred to as bluey. But if we were in Tnannet, the planet is so close to their galaxy's sun, you'd be referred to as a utilain, but you'd probably be burned to a crisp in the atmosphere, but gosh darn it, if the people weren't so friendly...And how do you know about the TARDIS? "

"Are you the Doctor?"

"I..." the Doctor was stunned silent. "I..what?"

"Are you the Doctor? Same weirdness, same aura of mystery, same...box. If you weren't the Doctor, or didn't know who the Doctor was, you would've left a long time ago."

"People are more accepting nowadays."

Getting frustrated, she stepped forward towards him, growling. "I just want some answers..."

Sighing reluctantly, the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, forcing Amy to take a step back, and closed the blue door leading to the entrance. They made slight eye contact as a silence filled the space between them.

The Tenth Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets. "I will neither confirm nor deny anything about the Doctor."

She stomped her foot to the ground and grunted in anger. "Why is he doing this again?"

He felt compelled to stay. Donna could wait a little while longer. For now, he needed to be with this fiery Scottish woman who so captivated his attention. He couldn't explain the attraction, be needed to be there.

"Tell me," was all the Tenth Doctor said.

"Tell you what?" Amy replied, shrugging.

"Anything, everything. I have all the time in the world."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all the reviews, I truly appreciate the comments. I really dow ant to be a better writer, so again- thanks!

Also, I've altered the first chapter and the circumstances a little bit to try to fit into the Moffat scheme of things, so go ahead and check that out a bit. I made things a bit vague to avoid a set point in time, but assume that this is somewhere during Donna's companionship for Ten and post-Amy companionship.

PS: Don't own.

* * *

><p>Amy marched inside her quaint home straight into the kitchen, with the mystery man following curiously behind her. She took no time in opening the fridge and ducking inside.<p>

Closing the door, she turned slowly to him. In one hand she held custard, and the other fish sticks, and gave him a knowing smile.

Ten looked at her with brows furrowed. "That seems an interesting combination."

Her smile faltered a bit. "Of course it is. But never matter…" She directed him to the kitchen table and she prepared their food silently.

The Tenth Doctor relaxed in the dining seat, resting his elbows on the table and looked patiently at Amy as she busied herself.

"Tell me about you," he prompted.

"Well," she responded, "I figure with a broad topic like that, you'd expect me to answer with my name and my home and my family and friends…but I think you want to know something in particular."

"We could explore that route."

Turning her head round, she looked at him smartly. "You want to know more about the Doctor."

"I guess you can say that."

"Well, as trusting as you may be of me, I don't know if I can trust you the same."

"No?"

"No…. but I think I can." Amy sits down across from him, readying the food on the table. "And get your elbows off my table, that's just proper manners!" She swatted his arms.

"My apologies." The Doctor corrected himself.

"As you know, my raggedy Doctor has come and gone multiple times…"

"And you as well…"

"Well naturally. I'm his best friend and I do my best to look out for him."

"I see," Ten said as he folded his arms. "And do you still currently travel with him?"

"Yes," she replied with no hesitation.

"Yes?"

"Well…"

"Well?"

"Enough of that, I'm trying to think of how to say things!"

A silence. "Perhaps I should tell you about myself then." She took a deep breath. "My name is Amelia Pond. I married Rory Williams. And upstairs, we have adopted a lovely girl named Pandora. I'm not sure of what more I can say before this becomes dangerous territory."

The Tenth Doctor's eyes' narrowed. "Dangerous for who?"

"For my family."

Amy got up to relieve some of the building tension and began to pace.

"The last time I saw my raggedy doctor was in December 21, 2012…"

"Ah, the Mayans proposed end-of-the-world date." Ten whispered, "that date hasn't happened yet."

Amy countered, "but it has. And on that day, I…," her voice drops to a low timbre. "Something happened to me. My Doctor saved me, and Rory and me are now here. Living happily and peacefully."

"But inquiringly still?"

"He's giving us a chance to live in a way we couldn't…"

"He's placed you in another timeline…"

"...and he's helped our marriage, helped our family, _gave_ us a chance to have one…"

"…within this alternate dimension…"

"…and I refuse to believe that he's really gone…"

"…because in that reality…"

"…without saying goodbye."

"…you've died."


End file.
